1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a piece of cloth, and more particularly to a body-shaping wear fabricated of the piece of cloth.
2. Description of Related Art
Clothing industry is an industry in which products are developed extremely fast. Any change or choice may generate an unexpected result, or even overcome a technical prejudice existing for a long time. This change or choice should not be evaluated by hindsight. Accordingly, this inventor studies in the industry, and provides a piece of printed cloth and a body-shaping wear as follows.